


skinship

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Baby Sanha, Fluff, Love, M/M, Protective MJ, Some are, but not the whole plot, but nothing is accurately real, honestly these are stories that i made up based on real life, rocky trying to be cool but it backfired, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: skinship was second nature but why does rocky shy away from him now?main: socky





	skinship

Skinship. Astro was never shy to show their affections to each other, since their debut days till the present All Light era. Skinship was basically a norm for every member of the group. A touch of a hand there, a brush on the shoulder, hanging off each other like koalas, you name it. 

Sanha, as the maknae of the group, receives it the most, he thinks. Maybe because he is the youngest, but no matter the reason, he lived for the touch of affection the members give him. He supposed, it was one of the rewards of being the baby of the group perse. 

But lately, there was one person who wasn't as affectionate as he used to be, and that one person meant the world to Sanha. He didn't know when it happened, but over the last four years, he fell slowly and deeply. 

Park Minhyuk, or Rocky as everyone calls him.

See, Rocky was fun and touchy, since debut days. He may come off as aloof and standoff-ish, but that was just him being shy in front of cameras, giving them the Rocky "Rock" facade. Rocky loved hugging each member, every chance he was given, and it was the same thing for the others. Again, Skinship was just the norm. Lately though, there was a shift. It was subtle as it started, but soon Sanha noticed it. He always does. 

The thing was, Sanha was needy. For affection. He loved hugs from his hyungs. Often, he'd go up to them and just sit beside them, and they would, almost automatically, would sling an arm over his shoulder, pet his hair or simply let him lean on them for comfort. As the youngest, he wasn't as emotionally stable as he hoped to be, and he still had the mindset of a teen, which Sanha admits, helped with the maknae charm. Out of all his hyungs, Rocky was the closest to him, majorly because they were closer to age than anything else, so Rocky understands him more often than not. That doesn't mean he wasn't close to the other members, in fact, he really couldn't say who he was closest to, because he couldn't pick.

Sanha noticed recently that Rocky tend to sit away from him in interviews or during their vlives. If he does sit next to him, he didn't loop his arm through Sanha's like he used to do, or he would place all his attention towards the other member sitting next to him. At first, Sanha brushed it off, since it could be just Rocky being himself during interviews. But as more time passed during their promotions for their new album, Sanha finally noticed a pattern and it hurt.

Sanha used to be short, but when he had a growth spurt, he immediately towered over all his hyungs. So that meant being placed on the end at almost every interview or shows and what not, only being placed in the middle at rare occassions. It was just better and balanced out that way. But see, that meant he would be sitting next to the shorter people of the bunch, JinJin-hyung, MJ-hyung, or Rocky. Lately though, he noticed Rocky would make a beeline to the opposite side of him so often he'd be sitting next to MJ-hyung. If Rocky sat beside him, they don't talk much either.

What made Sanha really hurt was when they started their tour and roommates were chosen. He remembered when they were deciding on he gets to be roommies, he was so excited because usually it was the same, MJ-hyung and JinJin-hyung together (they were inseparable), Eunwoo-hyung and Binnie-hyung (they practically would never change each other) and the maknae line. But everyone was quite surprised when Rocky piped up saying he wanted to room with JinJin-hyung. Everyone were confused and MJ-hyung was about to say something, but Sanha just grabbed his arm and shook his head. Sanha was thankful no one bothered to bring it up as Rocky left the room. 

Sanha was sure he would get whiplash, because he would be so surpised whenever Rocky would pay attention to him or give him some sort of skinship after the distant ways he showed him. At first he was happy, but then he overheard MJ-hyung scolding Rocky one night, saying that fans are being suspicious about the "Socky" having a fight since they don't interact as often during shows. So Sanha was disheartened at that, knowing Rocky was "back" only because he was told to.

Sanha lurched in his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see MJ-hyung stood in front of him.

"C'mon, maknae, we're boarding soon, we gotta go to the gate." MJ-hyung softly told him, brushing his hair away from his eyes, Sanha nodded sleepily at him. 

Lately, MJ-hyung had been by Sanha's side, maybe because they were roommates for the tour or maybe because as the oldest, he knew the maknae wasn't as bright and happy as he used to be. Or maybe because lately Sanha was feeling sick and he had the worst case of the cold and has been clinging unto MJ-hyung. Like Sanha, MJ-hyung was big on skinship so Sanha knows that MJ-hyung would never deny him of that. He also had that parent/big brother vibe that made the maknae warm all over with comfort. 

MJ stood patiently and waved JinJin off to go ahead, mouthing a 'Go' when JinJin gestured for Sanha. Both of them were worried about their maknae, being the two eldest, they had a very soft spot for their baby Sanha. Lately, they had been twice as protective since Sanha was sick, and subdued for the past few days. MJ looked back down towards Sanha and felt his heart squeeze as the maknae swiped his mask in place while slowly standing up, like he was in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sanha-shi?" MJ asked in a soothing voice. He may be overly hyper and thus deemed as the 'happy virus' that never calms down, but he also knew when to shut that off and turn into 'dad' mode. MJ watched as the maknae shook his head but then nodded. 

"I'm fine hyung, just a headache." Sanha mumbled through his mask. He wasn't wearing any makeup and had a hat on to cover his fatigued face and to hide him being sick.

MJ looked to see if they left anything before looping an arm around Sanha's waist as he guided them towards the gate. Sanha maybe taller than him but right then, the maknae was hunching into himself as he walked and it made MJ sad to see such a bright and energetic person shut down. 

"When we get on the plane, you can sleep and rest okay?" MJ told Sanha as he looked to make sure the maknae head him. All he got was a nod of head. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sanha looked infront then suddenly seemed to hunch even more. MJ, as curious as he was, looked ahead of them to see Rocky walking behind the other three. He looked back to the maknae then back to Rocky, and he frowned and decided he'd worry about that later.

When they got to the plane and was ushered into their seats, MJ watched with worried eyes as the youngest immediately slumped in his seat near the window and closed his eyes tightly. 

"Is he okay?" MJ heard JinJin's voice beside his ear, his tone clearly troubled. MJ shook his head no and heard an intake of breath in return.

"I'll be sitting beside him, let the manager know I'm switching with him," MJ ordered, he knew the manager could take care of Sanha but he wants it to be him, they were all family and although their manager was close to them too, the six of them were closeknit and took care of their own. 

"Alright, lemme know if you need anything else. Take care of our baby," JinJin hushed out and placed an arm on his shoulder and squeezed, leaning down and placing a subtle kiss on MJ's shoulder. 

As the airplane began to fill minutes later, MJ sat down beside Sanha and placed his seatbelt for him since the younger forgot. He brushed the maknae's hair away from his face and when he did, he jumped at the warmth radiating off the poor guy's forehead. He cursed inwardly with himself as he should have made Sanha drink some pills, should've known the maknae would downplay his 'headache.' As much as he would love to make him sleep, he had to wake him so he can take some fever pills. 

"Sanha-ya~~" he shook the maknae and smiled anxiously at the bleareyed look the maknae was sporting. The younger whined as MJ shushed him softly.

"C'mon Sanha, wake up for a second for me okay?" 

Sanha shook his head and mumbled, "Hurts."

MJ's heart squeezed at the obvious discomfort the maknae was feeling, "Just drink some pills and you can go back to sleep, yeah?" 

It took a few more minutes of coaxing the maknae until finally he gulped down the pills, some tears leaking out from his eyes. When it was over, MJ grabbed the younger's head and leaned it unto his shoulder and petted his head to lull the youngest back to sleep. 

When MJ felt the dead weight of Sanha confirming he was asleep, he looked up to the side to see two worried faces watching him, Bin and Eunwoo. They too seemed worried for their maknae being sick. It was unusual for them to see the maknae in such a state since in all the years they all had been together, the maknae was never this sick and never this out of it. MJ shook his head and mouthed a 'Later' and focused his attention back to the youngest. They had about two to three hours before they arrive to Taipei, it should be enough for now for the youngest.

———

Sanha woke up feeling worst than before. He looked at the small tv screen in front of him to see they were almost arriving to Taipei and that he had slept for almost the entirety of the flight. His memory was a bit of a blur from the departure gate until getting on the plane. But he remembered MJ-hyung giving him some medicine and after that he was knocked out. 

Sanha whimpered as a pulse of pain went through his head which alerted the person sitting next to him.

"Sanha?" MJ-hyung prompted softly, wondering if Sanha was truly awake this time. Sanha didn't know it, but for the past two hours, he had been keening and whimpering in pain in his sleep and MJ could only watch helplessly at the maknae. JinJin had stood up halfway through the flight to check in on them and was also anxious on the very sick maknae. 

"Hyung..." Sanha rasped, his throat dry and feeling hot all over. "...I think..." he spoke hoarsely, "...I'm sick." Then to his horror, Sanha burst out quietly crying.

MJ couldn't do anything else but gather the younger in his arms and ran his hand over the maknae's back, trying to comfort him the best as he can. "I know... just a few more minutes and you can take a rest at the hotel room yeah?" Sanha nodded and snuggled deeper into the comfort of the eldest hyung.

——

Sanha felt relieved when he felt better the next day since he would be so disappointed with himself if he was sick on their concert day. Everyone was still hovering around him, well, except for one person (though he tried to push said person out of his mind, he really can't take anymore of this), more so with MJ-hyung and JinJin-hyung. They would always ask him if he was okay ("Yes, hyung I am.") or if he needed anything ("No, I'm good now please go to hair and makeup.") Sanha didn't really mind though, he was getting free cuddles out of it, just like now, in the waiting room two hours before their concert.

He was squished in between Eunwoo and Binnie on the couch, as the two older ones talk about something that Sanha couldn't remember as he was busy playing on his phone, distracting himself from the person, Rocky, sitting across from them.

Sanha's head snapped up though when he heard his name mentioned after Rocky's by Binnie-hyung. When he tuned in on the conversation, he felt like leaving.

"Ya, Rocky, what's up with you and Sanha?" This was Sanha's worst nightmare. He wanted Binnie-hyung to shut up. 

"Haven't seen you around our maknae lately. His aegyo too much for ya?" Moon Bin laughed at his own joke. He didn't really mean anything by it, but suddenly he felt piercing eyes on him and he looked up to see the two eldest glaring at him across the room, which didn't make sense. He was about to ask when suddenly the maknae stood up from between him and Eunwoo and ran towards MJ-hyung and the makeup artist.

Moon Bin looked across from him towards Rocky and saw his friend's blank stare which made him more confused. Rocky would usually get on the joke or say something at least. He huffed a breath when he felt Eunwoo jab him on the side and he looked beside him to see that Eunwoo was giving him a look too. What was going on?

—

As they all said their goodbyes to the crowd hours later, Sanha made a dash towards the changing room and immediately changed to his normal clothes. By the time the rest of the guys filed behind him, he was stripped off of his microphone, wires, and was down to his pants. When the guys started to change, he was done and his makeup was taken off. By then, he was the first to finish and was sat quietly in the corner, waiting for the rest to be changed.

The next to be done was MJ-hyung who made a beeline towards him and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his middle. He immediately scooted down and rested against his hyung. They didn't speak but MJ-hyung was humming one of their songs, "Run", which made Sanha sad as he remembered the memories of performing that certain song. He remembered the fun times of their choreo where he would grab on to Rocky's arm and the embarrassed but cute smile Rocky would give him. He remembered when they were still close, and the older would comfort him. He remembered when the older would acknowledge his existence.

He looked across the room towards the other members and couldn't help but be jealous at the free ways they interact with Rocky. How their skinship didn't seem to phase him. How he welcomed and even initiated it. The four of them were laughing as Rocky jumped on JinJin's back (he remembered when he did that on one of their fanmeets and how the 'old' Rocky was back for just a moment). Sanha sighed sadly and closed his eyes, leaning his head on MJ-hyung's shoulder and he breathed out in relief as MJ-hyung reached up to pet his hair to the tune of his humming—Sanha needed the touch, almost starved for the comfort it brought (though he knew it was one person's touch that would ease his worries away completely).

"You're touch lately huh?" MJ-hyung didn't mean it to sound harsh but Sanha stiffened anyway. He was always afraid of rejection, being rejected of touch was often the worst feeling. He meant to pull away but MJ-hyung kept him still. "I don't mind. I like it. It reminds me that our maknae is still our baby. Even if you ooze "oppa charm" now," Sanha giggled at the term as it was what the fans use now, "you will always be our baby Sanha." Sanha was comforted at that, and he decided he loved being the youngest after all.

———  
A few days later found Astro in Dallas and Sanha felt excited since it was also his birthday. He made his wish early on the day but he knew it might not come true, but there's always wishful thinking.

Everyone was overly affectionate towards him the day before their departure to Dallas (as always except for one, though that person seemed to deem this day to be an exception as Rocky was actually smiling and laughing with him), teasing him for growing older and not being the baby anymore. But it was all in good fun. MJ-hyung and JinJin-hyung were giving him kisses on the forehead, head, cheeks, whenever they would pass by and Eunwoo-hyung and Binnie-hyung would tackle him every chance they would get. From his peripheral vision, Rocky would just smile from the sidelines. 

When they arrived from New York though, everyone fell asleep, jet lag kicking everyone on the behind, except for Sanha. He was wide awake and couldn't sleep at all. He waved off the hyungs' apologetic sleepy gazes as they went to their hotel rooms and Sanha giggled at the jibberish half asleep MJ-hyung as he passed out on the bed in their shared room. His hyung insisted he would stay up with him the whole day since it was his birthday but Sanha just pushed him to bed to sleep and his hyung didn't even know he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sanha didn't know what to do so he decided to go on vlive and have a livestream to thank all his fans who greeted him on every social media. He couldn't help his heart to swell with love and affection towards all the Arohas and if he could, he'd hug every single one of them.

It was about 18 minutes later as he was talking to the live viewers and he was mentioning how he and JinJin-hyung were eating good food, speak of the devil and he shall appear. JinJin-hyung came in the room singing him a happy birthday song and with a birthday cake. 

Sanha couldn't help but feel love and warmth to spread through him at his hyung, his older brother. Like MJ-hyung, JinJin-hyung was one of the eldest and the leader of the group and both of them were always so good at taking care of the younger ones, like they were family. As Sanha was fed icing by JinJin-hyung, he decided that they were indeed family.

A few minutes later MJ-hyung joined them, having woken up from his nap. Sanha felt happy as both of his hyungs celebrated his birthday live stream with him, teasing him, hugging him. It was truly one of the best ways to celebrate being finally an adult.

As he decided to wrap up, a familiar voice came from the door to the room and singing filled the air with the birthday song, the older ones joining in. Sanha couldn't believe it, Rocky came.

As he continued to sing, Sanha watched him from his phone, his smile wide and genuine. When he heard how Rocky wasted time trying to find their room to greet him, he felt his heart ready to burst. His wish did come true after all.

He felt his heart flutter as Rocky poked his cheek and later wiped something from his face. He was thankful the lighting was weird in the room, or they would see how hard he was blushing right then. He ended the livestream with JinJin-hyung and soon Rocky bite his head. 

"Yah~ I'm not food, there's cake if you're hungry." Sanha pouted up at his hyungs, forgetting that he and Rocky were barely talking before all of this, and he slapped a hand over the arms on his head.

"You're more delicious." The voice whispered and Sanha was sure he was beet red at what Rocky just said, but before he could say anything Rocky was sitting with MJ-hyung on the bed as JinJin-hyung took Sanha's attention by swiping his face with icing, laughing at his shocked face.

Overall, it was a good afternoon.

———

Sanha was tired but he was beaming so wide as the concert had ended. He heard so many screams for him from Arohas as it was his birthday. When he blew his cake on stage, he felt like he was going to go deaf but he loved it. When they reached their hotel room, he felt MJ-hyung tap him on his arm, looking up at him with a look all too familiar. He laughed.

"Go hyung, I know you want to spend time with JinJin-hyung. I can go to our room alone." Sanha saw how MJ-hyung frowned at the prospect of the maknae being alone.

"But it's your birthday..." MJ-hyung trailed off.

"And it's okay. You've been with me the last few days, I know you're itching to spend time with JinJin-hyung. I'll be fine if you decide to sleep in their room too." When MJ-hyung looked to fight him on it, Sanha shook his head firmly.

"I'm an adult now, you know. I can handle being alone for one night." With that Sanha ran off, giggling as he heard his hyung screaming after him in the lobby of their hotel.

As soon as Sanha got into the room, he immediately went straight to the bathroom to wash up for bed. After, he dimmed the lights and padded across the room to his big queen sized bed. Before he reached the bed, he grabbed his favourite tour item from his bag then slipped under the covers, his second favorite blankie tucked in his arms. 

—

Sanha startled from his sleep a few hours later (he thinks) as a body got under the covers with him and dragged him backwards to their chest. He was about to scream when he felt the familiar lines of the body across his back, it was too long since he did but he would never forget. He might not have the strongest olfactory sense like Binnie-hyung, but he would recognize that scent anywhere. Rocky.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," Rocky whispers as he got them both comfortable. 

Sanha was confused and still quite half asleep. He turned to face the man and looked up sleepily, in which the older returned with a soft smile brushing his fingers lazily across Sanha's face. 

"Sleep." He ordered. Sanha was still not sure what Rocky was doing but he was too tired to actually comprehend what was happening and to be honest, he didn't really want to ask since he finally was in Rocky's arms so he closed his eyes. 

But he blinked them open again when he felt something missing. He groped behind him for his blankie, but to no avail. Before he could get frustrated, he heard Rocky chuckle and few seconds later he felt the blankie in his hands and he smiled and snuggled into it and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe you still have that," he heard his quiet wonder.

Sanha didn't know why he said it but he did, "You gave it to me." With that he fell asleep.

If he opened his eyes, Sanha would have seen a shift in the gaze of the person beside him. The look all too familiar. The same look JinJin-hyung and MJ-hyung would share, the same emotion Eunwoo-hyung and Binnie-hyung would express, the same feeling Sanha had.

———

When Sanha woke up, he didn't remember feeling so rested. He wasn't sure how or why, but he felt good. He didn't open his eyes right away, reveling in the mood he was in, and he was smiling wide. He heard a quiet chuckle and his brain froze. 

He finally opened his awareness with his surroundings and that's when he realized his head wasn't on his soft feather pillow. It was on a firm stomach. He also could recognize the  soft laugh that followed his realization. 

Sanha opened his eyes slowly and looked above him to see what he was afraid too see. Rocky was chuckling at him, his glasses sitting on his nose making him look cuter than usual, and he had one hand on Sanha's hair. He was sat up against the headboard and Sanha could smell coffee in the air.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Rocky greeted him warmly, his smile crinkling his eyes. Sanha was still flustered when Rocky continued speaking, like the position they were in was normal (which it was, before Rocky became distant), "MJ-hyung came in earlier with breakfast and coffee and I told him to give us a few hours so you can sleep in."

Sanha blinked up at him. Once, twice, before he scrambled up from his lying position. Rocky tilted his head to the side at the younger's actions.

"Hyung," Sanha started, licking his suddenly dry lips, "what are you doing here?"

Rocky frowned and sat up straighter on the bed. "Don't you remember?"

Sanha started to shake his head but then memories of last night came crashing in, and he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Sorry hyung, didn't meant to sleep and cling on to you." He was mumbling, he knew but he couldn't face Rocky right then.

His hand was pulled away and Rocky was leant forward watching his face. "Why are you sorry? It's not like I didn't expect it."

"It's just you don't like it." 

"Like what?" Rocky's brow was furrowed.

"Me clinging on you and touching you. So, I apologize if I stepped over boundaries." Sanha was speaking formalities now, the many times Rocky pulled away from him and being distant with him for the past few weeks lingered. He looked down and traced the lines of the bed covers with his eyes, anything to not look at the person in front of him.

"Sanha..." he squeezed his eyes shut and was ready for the upcoming rejection or dismissal or whatever else, "you didn't step over boundaries." Rocky raised his head with a finger tilting his chin up. "I certainly don't not like it." Rocky must have seen the confused look because he clarified himself. "I love how clingy you get, the sole reason why I slept beside you and not in MJ-hyung's bed."

"But..." Sanha whispered, his mind whirling with frustration and confusion. Was it all in his head? "You never touch me anymore." He cringed at how his words came out, but it was true, the simplest explanation.

Sanha could see how Rocky's face filled with recognition and it turned to one of sadness. "I'm sorry Sanha, that wasn't my intention."

"So you admit, you did it on purpose..." Sanha trailed on, his heart hurting at the thought, "pulling away from me?"

"Yes." The one word sent daggers to his heart. Sanha wanted to leave and go to MJ-hyung or JinJin-hyung for comfort. "But it's not because of what you think." Now, Rocky was blushing in front of him, which made Sanha forget for a moment how he was supposed to be sad. A blushing Rocky was a sight to see, not only because he looked cute but also because it was rare to find him do so.

Rocky looked at him for a moment and pulled away to cover his own face. He looked up to the ceiling, seeming to ask for something, before he breathed deeply and looked back towards Sanha.

"I pulled away because if I didn't, I would never stop touching you, or hugging you or placing my hands on you. Because ever since... since you dyed your hair and started wearing those flattering blouses, I knew that if I wouldn't stay away, I might do something we both aren't ready for." 

Rocky had said it in one breath, talking so fast, Sanha thought he was hearing things.

"And the fans were right, suddenly you weren't the baby anymore, you changed in front of my eyes, which doesn't mean I didn't like it, I love it, but it occurred to me you weren't my-," Rocky cleared his throat, "ah-our baby anymore."

Sanha was dumbfounded. Was this really the reason why he was so distant with him? Because he dyed his hair? 

"And not only that, you got broader, taller and the "oppa" nickname fans are giving you are totally spot on. So yes, Sanha, I avoided contact with you or else the little control I have will snap and I don't know what would happen between us and I'd rather keep our friendship than risk losing you." 

Sanha tilted his head to the side, observing the man in front of him. He felt happy and angry at the same time. If he wasn't feeling frustrated with Rocky right then, he would be blushing and screaming with the emotions running through him. 

"How long?" He asked, and he knew Rocky would know what he meant.

"Since I first laid my eyes on you." Sanha gulped as Rocky's voice went lower than usual. 

Sanha didn't know what to say. He was ecstatic to say the least. So he just hid behind his hands and screamed.

"Hey! Sanha are you okay?" He could hear worry in Rocky's tone.

"Of course not! How can I be when the guy I've fallen for confessed to me early in the morning?!" He glared through the gaps between his fingers. 

Rocky was shocked for a moment, not expecting the maknae to say what he just said, before a huge smile broke out. "Really?"

Sanha blushed and just nodded, looking away. He yelped when he was tugged towards Rocky and he landed on top of the latter. He immediately wrapped his arms around the older one's back as he snuggled in the missing warmth and comfort he'd been without for the past months. 

"I missed you." Sanha whispered awhile later as they both laid back down on the bed, Rocky's hand running through his purple blond hair. Despite their height difference, Sanha was great at making himself feel small as he laid on Rocky's chest. He reveled in the feeling of the older's embrace.

"Me too. I'm sorry." Rocky spoke softly in his hair. "I'll make it up to you." Sanha smiled at that and snuggled deeper.

Just a few minutes later they startled as the door to the room burst open and the rest of the members filed in with MJ-hyung rushing in yelling, "I swear Rocky you better be nice—" 

MJ stopped talking midsentence as he examined the position the maknae line were in. Sanha immediately getting up and eyes comically wide, while Rocky (the confident!gay that he is) just sat up and crossed his arms behind his head nodding his head in acknowledgement towards the hyungs.

JinJin, Eunwoo and Binnie also stopped in their tracks, peeking over MJ's head as they wondered why he suddenly stopped. Their eyes wide at the scene.

MJ felt the mama bear in him rise. "Rocky..."

Rocky shrugged since he knew MJ was just being protective, especially when his actions for the past few weeks were shit towards Sanha. He also knew they would speak about it later. So, he got off the bed, kissed Sanha's cheek and walked passed his hyungs and went back to his room to change.

JinJin suddenly smiled smugly and tapped MJ's unmoving form. "You owe me 10$, hyung." And MJ's answering shriek made him burst into laughter.

Eunwoo just shook his head while Binnie looked thoroughly confused. Sanha on the other hand was speechless at the turn of events, blushing at Rocky's show of affection. 

What a unique way to celebrate his birthday.

————

Couple of days flew by and Astro found themselves in Universal Studios in LA, enjoying their free time together. Sanha was lounging in the back row seats in their bus as they left the fun place as he watched their past performances to see what he needed to improve (but really he was just watching Rocky's dance, not much for trying to fix his mistakes). Beside him was MJ-hyung, who didn't seem to want to leave his side. Sanha rolled his eyes at the protective glare MJ-hyung had on his face as Rocky would glance towards their direction. His hyung was quite funny.

Sanha was once again on the verge of being sick, his cold returning with a vengeance. Probably also why MJ-hyung wouldn't stay away too far. He suddenly saw Rocky getting up from his seat and came towards them, and sat on the other side of Sanha, looping an arm around his and laying his head on the taller one's shoulder. Sanha smiled at the familiarity.

"Ya, Rocky-shi, it's Sanha and MJ time, you can't be here," MJ-hyung snapped at Rocky and Sanha couldn't help but giggle at the two.

"Hyung, you basically latch on to him the whole day, it's time for Rocky," Rocky argued back.

The whole ride towards their hotel was filled with Sanha's giggles as the two bickered back and forth. As they continued, the other members had gathered and were situated weirdly, as each one had one or two members clutched withing reach.

Did Sanha say he loved their skinship? Because he did. Especially coming from the man beside him that made his heart flutter every time.

As Sanha looked at each of the member's faces, he was glad he met them on that one fateful day. He'd certainly be missing out if he didn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

They were in the waiting room having finished their lunch and were now relaxing and Sanha could hear one of the hyungs snoring from a few feet ahead of him. For the past few months, he would have stared in jealousy at the easy exchange of skinship between Rocky and the others, but now as the aforementioned person ran fingers up and down his shoulder as his arm wrapped around Sanha as he spoke with Binnie-hyung about some new choreography he anted to make, he figured he didn't need to be jealous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh first Astro oneshot!!!! Also, the reason why I decided to write Astro oneshots is majorly because of Socky/Sanhyuk bc there is never enough of it. (Also ever since that fanPD video, the chocolate game, I just fell into a deep hole of their ship and I'm afraid I willl never get out)
> 
> Sorry this was a long one lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
